


Morty's Fucking Messes

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Gen, TW: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: Morty reaches the end of his rope and commits suicide.If you are sensitive to this topic please tread carefully. If you or a loved one is feeling suicidal, please contact a mental health professional.





	Morty's Fucking Messes

**Author's Note:**

> if you struggle with suicidal thoughts or actions please contact a mental health professional.
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline 1-800-273-8255 (this number is for the US)

When Morty got up that morning he knew today would be the day it happened. He went downstairs to have breakfast with his family, pushing his cereal around the bowl until it was nothing but mush. It felt freeing to have finally decided. When Summer left for school he gave her a hug, she shoved him off and called him a dork as she pulled out her phone to text her friends. Even now he felt the hollowness in his stomach grow. He watched as his mother placed an empty wine glass in the sink before zipping up her jacket. "I love you mom"

"Thanks, Morty. I won't be home for dinner. Bye." She waved to him over her shoulder as she walked out.

_Morty was stuck in a bubble, as he looked around he saw Summer and his mom. An alien was holding a weapon and aiming it at his bubble. "M -mom!"_

_"Choose one of your kids, Beth. Or you all die!"_

_"Summer! Summer! I choose Summer!"_

He grimaced and pressed the flat of his palm into his stomach to alleviate the pain. He meant nothing to them. He was an afterthought at most he supposed. He wouldn't even bother trying to say goodbye to Jerry. Jerry had offered up Morty's life to an alien because he was a coward who couldn't handle the consequences of his actions. Morty supposed they had a few fond memories together but they were hard to find in the muddled maze of his life the past two years.

Ever since Grandpa Rick had arrived Morty became invisible. He wasn't important, not as important as Rick anyway. At first, he had diluted himself enough to think that Rick might actually care about him. That for all his cruel words and moral ambiguity underneath it all was just a man who wanted to spend time with his family the only way he knew how. Death-defying adventures across the multiverse. It was an escape from the tedium of his life. But what did he really benefit from it? Verbal abuse and lifelong trauma. Rick didn't need him. Rick didn't need anyone. Especially not Morty. No one needed Morty. Morty was just an idiot, the Mortiest Morty, a fancy name for the dumbest, most incompetent Morty in the entirety of the multiverse. He flicked on the TV and clicked through the channels listlessly until he heard his dad rumble down the stairs and out the door. Jerry didn't even say goodbye. Morty skipped right over a new episode of Ball Fondlers, not even mindless violence could hold his attention anymore. Besides, this was his and Rick's show.

Rick. Everything had to come back to Rick, didn't it? The whole fucking world revolved around Rick and what Rick wanted. Rick and Morty 100 years. Rick and Morty Forever. But what about all the Morty's in MortyTown? All the abandoned, Rickless Morty's just lost on a floating city in space. He would be one of those someday. As soon as Rick figured out how to copy his brainwaves without him actually being present he would be abandoned. If he had to put money on it he would bet he wasn't even Rick's first Morty. If they could so easily replace that other Rick and Morty pair after ruining their reality who's to say Rick hadn't done that before? To a bunch of different Morty's. Because at the end of the day Morty's mean nothing to Rick's. Just a stupid, bumbling, idiot grandson to protect him because of his traceable mega-genius brainwaves.

Morty turned off the TV and stormed over to the garage; Slamming the door open he found that the space car wasn't there. Perfect. He ripped out all the drawers in Rick's workbench until he found the free Morty coupon. If his plan worked that fucker Rick would need it. Scrounging around for a few more minutes he found the backup memory eraser. A quick peek in any of Rick's boxes would find him a perfectly good laser gun so he left that for last on his to-do list. WIth a notebook and the memory gun in hand, he walked to the biggest mirror in the house and stared at his reflection. What better than a live-action suicide note?

Before he memory gunned himself he wrote himself a note about having completed that step of the plan and to move on. Morty was dazed for a moment but quickly labeled the memory tube and brought it back to the garage with him after getting rid of the note. He put the tube next to the coupon on Rick's workbench and went digging for a laser gun. Finding it quickly, just like he knew he would he stepped away from the shelf and checked the charge. Full battery. He pressed the barrel to his head and pulled the trigger.

 _If you're w-watching this t-that means I blew my brains o-o-out in the garage._ Th _-_ th _-though I doubt any of you care I w-want you to know that I'm glad I-I'm d-_ d-d _-dead. Ever s-since Ri-RIck showed up my life was a living_ h-h _-hell. I_ kn _-know I'm_ u-u _-useless_ and and _stupid and ugly and_ you-you you _all would be better off if I was dead._  
Rick _I know you saved that c-coupon for_ a f-f-free _Morty. I figure you p-probably saved it in-incase I die-died during one of yo-your 'adventures' but I gu-guess I'll have to-to disappoint you one more time._

Rick burst through the front door of the house "MORT-*burp*MORTY! I'm HOme mORTy ! Let's! Let's go on an ADvenTURE! I've Got some, some some, I've got a contact I have to *BURP* Meet in the- Where the fuck are you?" He stumbled up the stairs to Moty's room only to find it empty. "MORTY! YOu Little SHIT WHERE are YOu?" Resigned to waiting in the garage until Morty got back from school he slumped down the stairs and took the three steps from the entryway into the living room. With the steady feet of a semi-functioning alcoholic, he maneuvered around the couch and briefly considered watching TV until the Smith children got home from school. Where was he going again? Right. The garage. Was there a new episode of Ball Fondlers today? With all the channels you get with interdimensional cable it can be hard to keep track of the airing schedule. But first, there was a brand new bottle of liquor in the garage calling his name. In his inebriated state, the door handle was a little harder to open than it really should be. Maybe he should make something to make getting doors open when your drunk easier. Now THAT would be useful. With a decisive twist, the garage door swung open.

Rick kept his eye on the target across the room when he noticed the state of his desk. His half-finished gadgets and inventions flung over the table, some even having dropped to the floor. His draws all pulled out scattering dozens of highly rare bits and bobs out on the concrete. He took a glance around the rest of the room to assess the damage when he noticed Morty on the ground. "Morty?" He noticed the laser gun in his hand. "Morty!" He rushed to his grandson's body. He wasn't breathing. His pulse was gone. There was a medium sized laser hole in his head. There wasn't any blood. The laser had cauterized the wound as it went through. How long had Morty's body been sitting here? Rick had only been gone a few hours. How did someone have the time to break in, kill Morty, and stage the scene without getting caught? Clues. Of course, the killer would have left clues. His eyes scanned the garage and he noticed the memory cartridge and gold foil coupon on his desk that he hadn't before. Popping open the basement hatch he quickly grabbed the viewing helmet before rushing back to the main level. He jammed the memory into the slot and forced the helmet over his head.

The video of Morty talking to himself in the mirror started immediately. Morty looked sickly; He was pale, the bags under his eyes a discomforting shade of purple, his hands shook, his stutter was awful. Why hadn't Rick noticed all of this before? How did he not recognize Morty wasting away right in front of him? He ripped the helmet off as tears welled up in his eyes and made tracks down his cheeks. Morty fucking killed himself and it was all Rick's fault. How was he going to fucking explain this to his daughter? His gut rolled when the Free Morty Coupon shimmered in the corner of his eye. He should have never taken the stupid fucking slip of paper. But now Morty was fucking dead and he had to figure out what the fuck to do. He was always cleaning up Morty's fucking messes.

**Author's Note:**

> if you struggle with suicidal thoughts or actions please contact a mental health professional.
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline 1-800-273-8255 (this number is for the US)
> 
>  
> 
> If y'all want a happier ending to this in a second chapter let me know in the comments. Let me know what you think and if I made any mistakes. After watching the entire show in one long marathon I had this idea ping-ponging around my head for a bit. I didn't really edit it and I don't have a beta reader so bear with me. 
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
